In the remembrance of the child of light
by shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A
Summary: Hikari dies leaving everybody sad.But some are even sadder.............First chapter-Taichi's take.Ch 2-Takari and a bit of Dakari at the end ,i.e Epilogue .My first fic, R&R.Rated T for safety!Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon characters or the Digimon themselves. I only own the OC(s) and the plot.**_

This chapter basically on Taichi's takes on the incident. Supposedly my first fic. Please review!Be kind!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The precious sister lost**

It was a dark, stormy evening in Odaiba. In the Odaiba City Hospital a group of people sat waiting in the waiting corridor outside the ICU. Inside the ICU lay a thin, trembling figure with brown hair. "Everything will be all right, Hikari.", assured Taichi, "I will always be there with you.". "I wish you could." said Hikari, in an almost inaudible whisper. "No, Hikari……….." said Taichi, wide eyed .A tear streaked down his face. "Y-yes, Taichi. G-goodb-bye! Tell Tailmon and everyone that I'm sorry." said Hikari with a satisfied smile on her face as she closed her eyes ;she seemed to be trying to stifle the great pain builing up in her head, for she had begun to tremble violently. "Doctor!" roared Taichi for the doctor, Hikari's trembling had ceased. The doctor and a nurse rushed in, followed by the rest of the Odaiba Chosen. The doctor checked Hikari's pulse and consulted the instruments. There was an unshattered silence; they could hear the sound of raindrops falling on the windowpane. The doctor broke the silence, "I am sorry, she's no more.". "Nooooo!" cried Taichi as he broke down. Takeru dropped on his knees, looking livid, "No! It can't be! Wake up! Hikari, please don't leave me!". "It of no use now Takeru." said Yamato sadly, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Oh Hikari!" said Tailmon, bursting into tears as she buried her face in Hikari's pillow. "You a Digimon?" asked the doctor, staring strangely at all of them as if they were mad. Taichi nodded as Tailmon sobbed in Hikari's pillow. "Oh!" said the doctor, who had finally gained her normal calmness.

Some hours after Hikari's death, Taichi seemed to have recovered a bit and went to phone his parents. The others were still waiting outside the ICU, crying on each other's shoulder. After some discussion, it was decided that it would be fitting if Hikari would be buried after two days: the day they had first stepped into the Digiworld .After a while Taichi, came back. The doctor appeared; she beckoned him to follow her into her office. "Do take a seat." she said, pointing to a chair facing hers. Taichi sat down, lost in his own thoughts .The doctor for a while rambled about formalities, and Taichi didn't pay any attention and merely nodded, feeling emptiness in the pit of his stomach : didn't this idiot girl understand that he wanted to be left alone. After some time, something caught his attention, "I think you all are Chosen Children." said the doctor as she peered through her office's glass to see the rest of them. Taichi looked up; "Yeah," he mumbled, as he remembered how she had instantly recognized Tailmon in the ICU, "Are you one too?". The doctor smiled a bit, "Yes. I'm Ayaka Li, a part of the Hong Kong Chosen and the bearer of the Crest of Tranquility." and further continued , "I believe you are Taichi Yagami from the Odaiba Chosen and the bearer of the Crest of Courage. I suppose that unfortunate girl was your sister; Hikari Yagami, the famed bearer of the Crest of Light. Am I correct?". Taichi nodded numbly in response as tears formed in his eyes, "She was the best sister ever. She was sometimes_–sob-_stubborn; but mostly was sweet, kind and harmless. She was the kindest person_-sniff- _I have ever met." He said , punctuated by his sobs and sniffs. "Crest of Light………nothing less expected." said Ayaka with closed eyes, frowning with concentration, "Go on Mr. Yagami" "Call me Taichi. Once she played Football for my sake when she had just recovered from a disease……..o-only-_sob-_ to go down again with pneumonia. I am the most-_sob-_horrible person ever. She was kind enough to forgive me……..." "I've heard that tale, some Bokomon told me. Very brave, you two." said Ayaka warmly, patting him kindly. "She also was considerate for her friends too…………………."

_(Flashback)_

Miyako and Hikari were walking back from school with Tailmon tottering beside Hikari and Poromon inside Miyako's bag. A Digi-party was planned at Hikari's house, so everyone was supposed to come there right after school. Miyako's mouth watered as they passed the newly opened ice-cream parlor 'Double Dip'. "Do want something 'yako?" "No, not at all!" said Miyako. "Usual drama queen!" muttered Poromon from bag pack. "Here!" said Hikari, shoving some money in Miyako's hand. "No Hikari." said Miyako, though she looked as if she could grab it. "Bring some for Tailmon and Poromon too.". After a minute, Miyako came out with three chocolate ice-creams and one strawberry ice-cream. She gave a chocolate ice cream each to Tailmon and Poromon and offered Hikari the strawberry one, "Pretty expensive for an ice-cream. Here, take one!". "No, you eat it." said Hikari. "Sorry! Strawberry must have offended you! Take this chocolate flavor.". "No, no stupid! I don't want any! You eat it." said Hikari, thrusting towards Miyako, who had already half-finished her other ice cream……………………..

_(Flashback ends) _

"Very kind of her!" remarked Ayaka as her misty emerald green eyes flew open. "Yeah. Do you know that, when she was busy with ice creams, she was supposed to buy a gift for herself " said Taichi, "But I am_–sob-_wondering why I am telling you all this….. You can never, ever understand_–sob-_what I am going through now. ". "It often happens," said Ayaka as she closed her eyes again, "That one does some things without any rhyme or reason. And I _can_ understand your pain: last year my younger sister had died. Anyways do continue.". "S-she also had the great ability to forgive and trust again. She did it once_-sniff-_seven years ago. For the Digimon K-Kaiser………………

_(Flashback)_

Ken was going through a dense forest with Minumon in his arms. "Please Ken, reconsider." said Minumon. "No." said Ken flatly, "I've already caused them enough trouble for a lifetime! I can't join them!". "Okay Ken!" said Minumon, "But at least you can check if there is some message up there. I think last night, you received one.". "Let me check.", said Ken .He saw that he had actually got one message. To his surprise, it was from Hikari. It said, "Dear Ken, we all here are really sorry. And Iori also is feeling ashamed of suspecting you. We are right with you! Please forgive us, now everyone wants you to join us. We know, at least I know that you didn't have any idea what were you actually doing. Please forgive us for misjudging you. We know that you never meant to do any harm. Please! Hikari.". Ken didn't speak. "They want you, Ken", said Minumon. Before Ken could reply, he received another message. This time, it was Miyako……………"

_(Flashback ends)_

"Oh!" said Ayaka, opening her eyes and now twirling a strand of her sleek black hair, "Interesting. Isn't it was Ken Ichijouji?". "Yes, it was. Once Hikari even r-ran away without Tailmon, to check whether some-_sob-_Digimon were hurt or not." said Taichi. "She was a great person, wasn't she?" said Ayaka softly. "Yes!" moaned Taichi. "Where are your parents? They should be here." asked Ayaka. "Actually…….."

_(Flashback) _

All the Chosen children had a great night together: they had seen a movie, as well as had shopped, and ate pizza. It was their best night-out. Hikari's camera had particularly being used well: Hikari had snapped some wonderful photos. One such photo was poor Koushiro being crushed by Mimi's shopping; there was also another in which Daisuke had spit out some juice on an annoyed Ken in the cafe; then Hikari had captured magnificent moments of Ken running after Daisuke around the café creating a mini stampede; another photo was of Daisuke being kicked out of the café (because Ken already had stepped out); and yet another of Daisuke trying to re-enter the cafe`before heading to the Pizza resturant . Taichi and Hikari were coming back home in Taichi's car. Their parents had gone to Moscow to visit their friends, and they were left alone. "Come out Hikari!" shouted Taichi , as he had already rushed out of the car , in the lift .He waited for a minute, three minutes, five minutes………seconds ticked by as Hikari didn't come out of the car. Taichi realized that something was wrong and ran to the car. He wrenched open the door only to find Hikari unconscious……….

_(Flashback ends)_

"You mean you had no idea that she was ill till then?" asked Ayaka, looking bemused. Taichi nodded, sniffed and continued……………….

_(Flashback)_

Taichi drove wildly to the nearest hospital and got her admitted there. She was immediately rushed to a private ward."Is she all right?" asked Taichi, looking very worried, after half an hour. "For now, but…….." said the fat doctor. "_But _, what?" "She has Brain Tumor." said the doctor gravely.

(Flashback ends)

"Your parents were in Moscow?" said Ayaka, raising her was now standing next to Taichi's chair. "Yes. They couldn't come because there was some blizzard in Moscow which is expected to rage around for at least a week more.". "Where do you plan to bury her?" Ayaka asked. "The place which meant everything for her-in the Digiworld.". There was a ringing silence. "I don't think that I would ever be able to live like a normal person again." Said Taichi,after a while. "But," said Ayaka, as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "I believe your sister would have wished that you carried on normally,even without her. At least, _my_ sister wanted that.". "Won't it hurt her memory?". "It will be her last wish……..don't you want to fulfill it?". Taichi didn't say anything as the raindrops splattered on the window to extend the undisturbed silence. Ayaka had just opened her mouth to say something, but then, "Dr Li!". Ayaka bit her lip. "There has been a car accident, near the Rainbow Bridge. Dr Yamamoto needs your assistance.". "Coming." Muttered Ayaka as she stood up , "I'm really sorry that I could do nothing for your sister.". "I-it's all right." said Taichi. Ayaka had gone only a moment ago , as he had already begun feeling hopeless. He felt as if the world was on the brink of destruction. He had felt nothingness around him……….Suddenly he heard a sad cry "Nooooo!", a familiar voice …………………….

* * *

_**I don't think that I did justice to Taichi's sadness. The memories had Miyako because she was her good friend, Ken because he was the Digimon Kaiser and Daisuke because he is Daisuke. I had Taichi narrate this to an OC because it would have been boring with Taichi thinking to himself or telling those who already know.I wanted Taichi to tell how Hikari was kind all the thetime Next chapter:-Takeru's take on the incident .I know the story sucks; but I still wrote it because it has been knocking in my head for ages.I'll update by next week with Chapter 2 as well as Epilogue(at least will try to) and oh! Please review!I repeat please review!**_

_**SNEEK PEEK: "Thank you for everything, Takeru." said Hikari. "I want to tell you that……"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon characters or the Digimon themselves. I only own the OC(s) and the plot.**_

**_Thank you to all the great souls who reviewed!_ KoumiLoccness, 00mileyfan00 _and_** **Jaeda star** **_do deserve special mention. I have tried to put some Mishirou. I can't change the appearance of the paragraphs in this fic, but my next fic text will be clearer i.e be typed more neatly and be easily read( it has given me an idea!). And the mystery of that shriek (at the end of the first chapter) will be unveiled!_**

Chapter on Takeru's take!!!Here it goes!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gone with the rain**

Takeru simply couldn't believe that he could never see Hikari ever again. He looked around him: Miyako was silently sobbing on dejected looking Ken's shoulder; Mimi was crying like anything on a stunned Koushirou's arm; Sora and Yamato were tearful, but were trying to calm an inconsolable Iori; Joe was looking clearly defeated ……………Takeru looked for Daisuke, where was he ? "Takeru!" said someone behind him. Takeru spun to see Daisuke looking as if he had been slapped, "Daisuke?". "I know …………………. how you are feeling. I'm feeling the same th-thing." Said Daisuke, before wiping his own tears with a sleeve and gave a forced smile, "W-we will go through this together mate!" "Yeah………….." before Takeru could say anything, Daisuke had disappeared. He had thought that he'd never see the day with Daisuke in droves. Then he saw Taichi, looking solemn and serious. Takeru was about to say something to him; but Dr Li had already had him ushered in, waving some documents in her hand. Takeru sat down, depressed. "Hey Takeru." said a hopeless sounding voice. Takeru looked up to see Koushirou. "Yes?" "I-I am really sorry for you and can understand how you feel; I'd feel the same if," Koushirou looked at a sobbing Mimi, took a deep breath and continued, "if it had been Mimi.". "I know. Thanks!" muttered Takeru as Koushirou left him not before giving him a pat. Takeru decided to go home, his mother may be worried. "I am going home Yamato and I am taking the car. Okay?" Said Takeru, "Bye!". Yamato only nodded silently.

Takeru was trying to his best to concentrate on the road, but all that happened was that Hikari was still there in his mind as clear as ever. He neared the Rainbow Bridge; He couldn't take it any longer. He parked his car in one side of the road and stepped out of the car, in the rain. It was now raining heavily now. He leaned on the car trying to remember all that had happened when they had first been informed about Hikari's condition…………………….

_(Flash back)_

Takeru was reading an immensely interesting novel and was completely immersed in it. He had just reached the climax, but then, "Takeru!" issued a voice from Yamato's room. "What?!". "Phone call!" said Yamato, now poking his head in Takeru's room's door. Yamato had to spend a day at his mother's home since his dad had gone for an important meeting in Tokyo. "Can't you……" "Sorry! If it is Sora, then say I'm coming. If it is someone from our group, I'll phone after a while. If it is some other idiot fan girl or someone else …….then tell them that this is a wrong number!". Takeru picked the phone cursing his brother, "Hello?" _"T-Takeru!"_ "Taichi? Are you all right?" _"I'm fine but………" _"But?"_ "But Hikari isn't."_ "What?" _"She has got B-brain Tumor. I've had her admitted in Odaiba City Hospital. Tell this to Yamato too. Hikari wants to…..er…. meet you. Tell Yamato to inform Sora…….I can't tell her.........that Hikari is…is going to die" _These words hit him like a destruction wave. Takeru put down the phone. "I heard you say 'Taichi' Takeru!" said Yamato, looking annoyed, "You should've ………. Takeru? What did Taichi say?" Yamato had seen the stunned expression on his face. "Hikari."said Takeru, unable to see his brother straight in the eyes. "What?" " I-Inform S-Sora about Hikari ……." "What?", Takeru looked up "Hikari is about to die……………."

_(Flash back ends)_

Takeru sighed as he remebered what had happened few hours before Hikari's death...................

_(Flash back) _

Takeru and Yamato reached the ICU corridor with Sora. They saw that the rest of the group were sitting there, looking very dejected. "Where is Taichi?" asked Yamato, practically shaking Iori(who was the nearest). "Taichi is with Hikari ..........." Iori looked at Takeru, "He wants you to see Hikari.....before.......before she......." Iori burst into tears. Sora tried to calm Iori and gave Yamato a hard glare....................

_(Flash back ends_)

Takeru tried to shake away the memories. He remembered how many times he was about to tell Hikari how he felt...............

_(Flash back)_

It was Taichi's birthday. Somehow Yamato had got Joe drunk and so Taichi and Yamato had to go to drop him home. "Hikari....." "Oh Takeru!" "I er.........I you" stuttered Takeru. Hikari looked at him expectantly. "I....."began Takeru "Hikari!". Takeru looked shocked. Daisuke had appeared out of nowhere. "Where is Taichi?" "He has gone with Yamato to drop Joe!" replied Hikari cheerfully. Takeru glared at Daisuke who grinned back foolishly, not knowing that Takeru was cursing him ........................

_(Flash back ends)_

Takeru smiled more widely as he remembered another attempt to tell Hikari .............................

_(Flash back)_

It was Yamato's concert night. Taichi was had to go to his tutor for classes, so Yamato had somehow made him agree to the idea of Takeru picking up Hikari. Takeru walked to her house since Yamato had taken the car . He took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door opened. "Hi Hikari. " "Hi Takeru!". "Hikari........ I........... you...." began Takeru while Hikari gave an encouraging smile, "I....... you......." before Takeru could say anything more , "Takeu!!" . Takeru couldn't believe his eyes as Daisuke leapt out of nowhere. "Whajjya doing here?" demanded Takeru . "Taichi didn't trust you , so he sent me here!" said Daisuke as Hikari gave both of them a sweet smile....................

_(Flash back ends)_

Takeru grinned as he remembered his Christmas visit attempt to tell Hikari........................

_(Flash back)_

It was snowing heavily as Takeru made his way towards Hikari's house. Taichi was with Yamato, Koushirou and Joe, discussing plans for their Christmas eve party. Takeru rang the doorbell as he clutched his Christmas gift for Hikari. Hikari opened the door, "Merry Christmas Takeru!" "Merry Christmas Hikari!" "Come in!" "Here!" said Takeru giving her his gift. Hikari blushed as she took it, "Thanks !" "Hikari...... I ..... want to t-tell you that..............". Unfortunately Daisuke bounded out of nowhere behind Takeru. "Hi Takeru! Merry Christmas Hikari!". Hikari wished him 'Merry Christmas' while Takeru wished him nothing less than a painful death while Daisuke grinned stupidly ....................

_(Flash back ends)_

Takeru remembered the memory he dreaded the most...............

_(Flash back)_

Takeru looked at Iori. "He really wants you to meet her." said Joe appearing holding some papers which seemed to be some reports. "Mr Takaishi?" asked a nurse. "Doctor Li is saying that you should meet the patient on patient's brother's wishes.". Takeru nodded and enteed the ICU. He saw Hikari resting peacefully. He approached her as her eyes fluttered open. "Takeru!". "Hikari! Are you all............" "Don't ask that question again!You know the answer." said Hikari, "Are you all right?". Takeru swallowed , "I am fine.". "Taichi will be here soon.........." Hikari suddenly trembled. "Hikari!" "I-it is all right! We can't talk much............I don't have much time. Thank you for everything Takeru!" ."I want to tell you that............. I ...................you...." Hikari looked hopefully. "I love you!". Hikari looked a bit surprised but smiled, "I love you too!" . He looked at her face.......... she had never been happier. "Sorry to interrupt!" said the doctor, "But her brother wants to meet heer!". Hikari closed her eyes, "Goodbye Takeru!" "Hikari..........don't......." moaned Takeru. "Please Takeru!" "All right then! Bye Hikari!" "Bye Takeru!" said Hikari. Takeru saw her face for the last time as he stood up.............

_(Flash back ends)_

Takeru wiped away his tears. He sat down in the car and drove towards the Rainbow bridge. It had begun to rain heavier than ever, Takeru had never seen anything like this. He turned on the car wiper. Suddenly a truck's horn blared and a beam of brilliant light blinded his eyes. He tried to swerve but then Takeru felt he had hit something ................... he was feeling dizzy as everything went out of focus "He's hurt!" "Let's take him to the Odaiba City Hospital :it is the best and the nearest too!" said someone. Takeru thought of Patamon, Yamato and the others ..........but one thought crossed his mind, "I'm coming Hikari". And everything went black .....................

* * *

**_I actually wanted to have Takeru do the role which Daisuke will be doing ............. Sorry for not updating the Epilogue today. But I promise to publish it tomorrow(I'll fulfill this one!) . You can understand that Yamato was the person who had shouted in the first chapter, out of grief. Forgive me for making Takeru die .Please! Please review!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon characters or the Digimon themselves. I only own the OC(s) and the plot.**_

Daisuke's take!

**As Cold as Stone**

It was a grim evening in the Digiworld. The Odaiba Chosen were standing in front of two stone coffins. Taichi was being held back by Ayaka, who had to accompany them due to Taichi's 'actions' while Sora struggled to have Yamato held back (who was visibly shaking). Daisuke was kneeling down in front of the coffins, while others were a bit away, to give him privacy. Daisuke was pounding his fist on one of the coffins, "Takeru!" he roared, "You traitor! You agreed that we would go through this together! You broke the promise! You are happily in the heaven with Hikari! " Daisuke cried miserably ……….. 'Dad…' ….Daisuke sobbed ……. '_Dad_….. _**DAD!'**_

(Flash back ends)

Daisuke looked down at his six year old carbon-copy son. "Yes Daichi?" "Dad, we are supposed to go to the Town of Beginning, not this graveyard." "You go ……….. Otherwise they will kill you." By 'they', Daisuke meant Taichi and Ayaka. "All right then Dad. C'mon Chibimon!" said Daichi taking Chibimon followed by V-mon. Daisuke went inside the graveyard and in front of the same two stone coffins. He ran his hand on the common gravestone's engraving. "Dad!!! Dear auntie Miyako is going mad! Come right now!" shouted Daichi, somewhere outside the Graveyard. Daisuke sighed. As he walked out, the engraved words were fresh in his mind

_Here lies the last remains of Hikari Yagami(1992-2009) and Takeru Takaishi(1992-2009)_

_The HOPE and the LIGHT of the Digiworld and their friends and family_

_"The light and the hope can never be parted; for where there is light always there is hope"_

_**So! This is the END!!!!!!!I know it……… too short..............too many flash backs and a horrible ending! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Use the button! It just isn't there for nothing!!!**_


End file.
